The pathologic effects of thiamine deficiency were studied in the monkey brain and correlated with ocular motor function, as a model for Wernicke's encephalopathy in the human. A study was made of the development of blood vessels in the fetal and neonatal human retina, with particular reference to changes in angioblasts and accessory cells.